covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumor
A Rumor is a piece of Clue that is acquired by sitting around at a Hotel lounge. It is regarded as a "free" hint, since it costs no time to collect. Description At any City in the game, Max can visit the local Hotel, which serves as a sort of "main menu" for saving the game, loading a game, and quitting the game. However, there is also the option to go to the Hotel's lounge to listed for Rumors. When you select this option, a small pop-up informs you that Max is approached by a shady character who offers to divulge information about events in the city. The game will then make a check to see whether any "valid" data is available to divulge (see below), and if so will immediately give you that data. This is called "collecting a Rumor". The Rumor data itself is actually nothing more than a single piece of Clue. The Clue in question will always point to a Participant who resides in the city where the Rumor is collected. In other words, the game will look for any incomplete Clue which points to a Participant living in the same city, and then give you one new piece of data for that clue. If there are no Participants living in the city where Max currently is, no clue piece will be given. Additionally, if there are Participants in the city but all Clues pointing to them have already been completely uncovered, no clue piece will be given either. The process of asking for Rumors is is a fast method to check for activity. It costs no time off your clock, and does not negatively impact your score. It points Max to any Participants living in this city, saving the time it takes to investigate and find them (or the clue pieces pointing to them) yourself. In this sense it is also somewhat of an exploit, since it makes looking for Clue pieces significantly easier, so long as you are in the right city. However, collecting rumors increases the Hideout Alerts within the city, and if taken to an extreme, causes enemies to send hitmen after you. There is no limit to the number of Rumors you can collect. You may repeatedly ask for Rumors at the same hotel over and over again until all valid Clue pieces have been exhausted. There is no need to leave the hotel between Rumors either. Therefore, if you select this menu option enough times, you'll have in your files the complete Clues for all Participants living in the city. The moment the Rumor menu option returns no clues, that means there are no further clues to be revealed and you can stop asking for more Rumors. You may ask for more Rumors at another hotel (I.E. in a different city) for more Rumors, assuming any are available. Note that a Rumor can create an entirely new Clue documents for you, as required. In other words, a Rumor can give you a piece of an entirely new Clue, if none of the Clues you already have point to a Participant living in the city. Category:Actions